


Eye on the Prize

by AvianXL23



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianXL23/pseuds/AvianXL23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request on tumblr, and I lazily finished it. I might come back and add more later, but until then this is all you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye on the Prize

There were many times Felix had debated upon killing them; many times he reconsidered his orders on assassinating the other that had seemingly caught his eye. Why them? Why did they, out of all the people, have to be interesting enough to make him reconsider a kill order? Felix loved to kill, this much was true, but his target had seemingly been interesting enough to catch his attention and to make him reconsider. This lead Felix to his current situation, slinking through the New Republic base and giving small smiles at anyone that passed, pursuing them to possibly stop and simply speak with them. Maybe that would give him a reason to kill them. He noticed they had stopped somewhere near the training facility, and he took this as an opportunity to at least say hi. He found them sitting on a bench, probably awaiting a training station to open up since the place seemed relatively packed. 

When Felix was close enough to them, he smiled under his helmet and spoke in his normal arrogant voice, hopefully to intimidate or- in a rare chance- seduce. “Hello there, sweetheart, why ya’ sitting here all by yourself?” He spoke smoothly as he propped one elbow against the wall, lightly leaning against it as he looked down at them. They jumped, quickly looking up at him before replying, “I’m just waiting for a station to open up, sir.” They spoke slightly nervously, making Felix frown a bit. They didn’t seem threatening, but he wouldn’t place judgement now- especially since he was technically their commanding officer, and he noticed a lot of people around here were like that. “Waiting, huh?” Felix repeated, looking at the other training stations. 

He knew they’d be here a while if they waited, so he began to consider where he could take them to train where he could keep an eye on them, or even possibly train with them. While he didn’t need training, he knew it would at least help him understand why they were wanted dead by Control, and give him a reason not to keep them alive. “Well, this place seems pretty full…” he trailed off, allowing them time to think up possibilities before continuing, “Why don’t you come with me? I have an area near my quarters you can train in for now so you don’t have to wait.”

He could tell they were a bit shocked, but from the way they quickly nodded, he knew they would be coming with him. “Well, let’s go then.” The smile under his helmet had returned as he pushed himself away from the wall to stand properly, looking at them as they stood and held their weapon awkwardly, simply awaiting to follow. “It’s this way.” Felix said as he began to walk, not looking behind him for he knew they were trailing behind. It didn’t take him long to separate him and the other from the rest of the training facility, leading them near his own personal quarters and behind a building, where a cleaner, more advanced training and practice area sat. Felix could tell they wanted to ask questions, so once he had stopped walking; he turned and looked at them.

“W…why are you?” They spoke up, but he raised his hand and silenced them, placing a finger on their helmet to signal for them to go silent. They became silent by the action, simply looking at Felix as he shushed them. “Hey, just trying to help another soldier out.” His voice had a hint of charm to the end of it, making the other turn red under their helmet from blushing. Felix chuckled before moving his hand away, oblivious to the fact that he had made them blush uncontrollably. “Now c’mon, show me how well you can shoot.”

The other began to stutter, seeming to try to say something, but they simply shut up after a while and quietly obliged to his words. Walking to stand behind the sandbag barrier, they raised their gun and aimed at the target, positioning themselves and aiming through the scope. After a minute, they took a few shots, and while Felix would have laughed, he knew this only made things more complicated. They had missed every shot. This wasn’t the characteristic of a person who would be wanted dead from control, and he couldn’t help but find himself getting a bit angry. They were just as skilled as Palomo or Jensen, if not worse; so why was it Control wanted them dead before they could finish their job and simply kill everyone. Why were they important enough to actively kill? 

“Sir?”

Felix blinked as he looked at them, noticing they had lowered their gun to look at him. He had been starring at the target for a few minutes now to think and had to failed to realize they had ceased firing. He grunted in acknowledgement, straightening his posture as he looked at them. “Is there something you need?”

“Why are you just starring at the target?”

Felix all but frowned at this, resting an elbow on a sandbag to allow himself to lean comfortably. “To make sure you aren’t missing, now do you want to practice or not?” His words came out more hostile than he liked, but as long as it got the point across to them, that was all that mattered. 

They nodded quickly before raising their gun again and leveling their visor with their gun’s sights, then proceeded to shoot the target ahead once more. This problem seemed to repeat for quite some time, and Felix had to be fairly honest he was growing quite bored of watching them idly shoot at a non-moving target, occasionally missing even with the stationary target. A soft growl left his lungs before he turned to them, deciding to make things more interesting for both of them. Idly standing, he began to move towards them as they fired their gun, having taken notice of their trance state when they did anything. Having silently moved so he was standing behind them, he simply observed them as they fired bullet after bullet— that was until they had to reload. 

He watched as they glanced to where he once was, and noticed them stop to look around briefly, seeming curious as to where he had disappeared to. Felix let his presence known as he softly chuckled, the noise villainous sounding as they quickly turned. “Wasn’t expecting that, were you? You know I could have killed you in the amount of time it took you to notice my absence.” He stepped closer to them, noticing that as he approached them, they backed away.

“I could have slit your throat from behind and no one would have ever known. Well, besides those who would find your body; if they found your body, that is.” The other looked obviously alarmed by his words, making questioning noises as they took a few more steps back before seating themselves on the edge of a barricade. Felix chuckled again, looking at them in and laughing.

“What, you think I’m going to kill you? No, I’m not. Now get up and next time? Make sure to be more observant. Take this as one of your free lessons for today.” He spoke in his normal arrogant but friendly tone, offering the other a hand as they gratefully accepted it.

“Why did you-?” They began to speak up, but Felix raised his hand and lightly pressed it against the mouth piece of their helmet, silencing them.  
“Because you need to be more aware, can’t you winding up dead now can we?” He cocked his head at an odd angle as he spoke, using his free hand to make various gestures to compliment his words. After a moment he moved away from them and quietly walked off, leaving the other in a dumbfounded silence.  
The only thought that quietly rang through their head was a simple question…

Was he just flirting with me?


End file.
